This invention relates to a testing system for an elevator system.
Elevator control systems have evolved into sophisticated, complex controls offering a wide variety of controlled sequences and circuits. Previously, the detection of an improper operating sequence or location of a malfunctioning circuit within an elevator control system was a difficult task requiring maintenance technicians or personnel to expend considerable efforts resulting in substantial down time for the elevator system.
A need exists for a removable portable testing system which a technician can removably connect to an elevator system to provide an accurate check of the operating control at an installation.